


what's the kindest way

by rotchamp



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, How Do I Tag, aha death, lowercase intentional, technoblade never dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotchamp/pseuds/rotchamp
Summary: the one where technoblade goes into a bloodthirsty state because i'm simultaneously a sadist and a masochist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	what's the kindest way

he didn't mean for it to happen like this.  
he really didn't.

schlatt is standing beside him, practically shouting at him to get on with it already. the sun shines mockingly down on him, making it harder to think through the haze of confusion. all too quickly was he called up onto the podium, ordered to kill his ally, in front of a too-large audience screaming for blood.

tubbo watches him intently, as technoblade raises his crossbow, loaded with fireworks. after all, techno is his ally, right? wilbur had said so. he had nothing to fear. 

"just fuckin' do it, techno, it's not that hard, just kill him--"

his hands shake. funny. for once in his life, his hands shake as he holds a weapon. a weird feeling, and not one he welcomes.

because the man- the boy in front of him doesn't deserve this death, not a public execution. but what can techno do? he’s totally outnumbered.

and so he pulls the trigger, mind screaming to do the opposite--

it doesn't work the first time. his heart pounds, faster than he'd ever though possible, as adrenaline rushes through him and his mind cries for more. a demand hotter than the flaming fireworks is screaming for blood, to end them, to end the ones already damaged. so, he shoots again as the fireworks explode into hot sparks. his gaze barely scrapes over the bodies before he's turning to the crowd. 

he tosses aside the bow and pulls out his trident, leaps toward the audience, filled of traitors and bloodthirsty cries that he intends to feed. his armor gleams in the sun as his red cape flies behind him, blowing in the wind.

they can hardly jump up before he's again launching fireworks, so bright and colorful and hot, directly at them.

POW! POW! POW!

too soon is it over, flames still licking at the chairs as the bodies turn to ash. tommy's there, sword to his throat, screaming as wilbur tugs at him to get away from techno.

because techno is truly soaked in blood and soot, his armor grimy and disgusting. he almost gags at the smell of ash and smoke and blood, so much blood.

his mind starts to catch up as he stares at his hands, axe somewhere beside him- when had he thrown it? 

he did it. he killed... all of them. not just tubbo, the boy, hardly even grown, but jschlatt and quackity and everyone... how?

fireworks, a voice in his head spits venomously. you made plenty of fireworks.

technoblade's suddenly aware of his gasping breaths, hardly able to get in fresh air, and his head is spinning and he's on his knees before he can piece together why. the adrenaline is gone, and the drop is insurmountable.

what he really can't bear is not the lack of breath, not tommy's face, contorted in agony and sorrow. it's wilbur's expression as he watches him pant, curious and satiated and proud.

head tilted up, techno can see the man he'd chosen to follow mouth words.  
"blood for the blood god, eh, techno?"


End file.
